


Slow Burn (Levi x Reader)

by IsabellGomez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Manga & Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellGomez/pseuds/IsabellGomez
Summary: You are an elite soldier with a heart of gold. You always put other people first, people can’t help but vent to you and come to you for reassurance. You and Levi have been working together for a while now, but somethings off about the way he acts towards you. He wants to keep you from harm, but sometimes it seems like he hates you.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: A Lot of Levi fics start out explaining the whole story again to you like you haven’t watched it, I always thought this could get quite boring and tedious but I can see how it’s necessary. I'm not just gonna write a transcript of the show in this fic but I will have to back track a bit so you can understand the dynamics better. This will just be an intro though. And it says that it’s completed but it’s not I’m still working on trying to fix it if you know how feel free to help me out 😅

A bit about you: You were part of the 102nd cadet corp. You are a veteran scout who, from the start of the story (when Eren joins the scouts), has been a member for 5 years. You are part of the Levi squad, meaning you were considered an “elite” among the scouts, in fact you graduated top of your class. You are a very well-rounded soldier, but you are especially gifted with ODM gear. With the score of 90 titan kills and 116 assists, you are respected by Levi, but he also has some-- well you don’t know what to call it. Is it resentment, hatred, or something else entirely? Well nevertheless, we’ll jot down your relationship with Levi as complicated.

I made you a girl because that’s just what I’m comfortable doing so sorry 🙏🏽 I don’t think I’m a terrible writer but I’m definitely not publishing any top selling books😅. Please leave comments about what you want to see in the future and I’ll take all suggestions into consideration because I want this story to be some-what interactive. I’ll try to upload a chapter every week it depends if I can get into the flow. Anyway, enjoy, horny sinners


	2. The 104th Cadet Corp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 104th Cadet Corp are picking their regiment soon. Will we be getting new scouts?

“The graduates of the 104th cadet corp are picking their regiment soon, eh?” You ask Levi. “Do you think a handful of em might join the Scouts?”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see, right?” He responds flatly. “After what most of them have seen, I’m sure they’d rather not see people eaten alive in front of them again. But for some it’s the opposite, like this freak over here.” He points to Eren.

“Yeah well you know where I stand and why I’m here.” Eren retorted.

“Say, Eren, do you know of anyone that you think will join?” I ask.

“It’s safe to say there’s definitely a few.” Ah, I was aware he had a few close friends. If I recall correctly, they’re from Shiganshina. Going through that as a kid, I couldn’t even begin to imagine how much drive and courage they have to still want to join the Scouts.

“Ah well, here we are.” Levi said as we arrived at the musty cellar Eren had to be kept in. He unlocked the gate and let him in.

“Goodnight, Eren!” I say cheerfully as Levi and I head toward the exit.

“Night.” Even though Eren was speaking quietly, his voice echoed through the dark space. 

We walk back to our rooms and listen to nothing but the sounds of our footsteps. Levi and I.. How do I explain it. I’ve never wronged him and likewise, and Levi has proved that he really cares for me, many times, but I feel like he kinda hates me. We’ve talked, obviously, but he never opened up to me about anything, and whenever our conversations seemed like they were going to get deep, he’d end it abruptly. 

Maybe he doesn’t trust me? I try my hardest to guarantee everyone's safety and try to be a pillar of emotional support for all of my comrades, but when I do, I always catch Levi’s glares of disapproval and he seems to get colder and colder towards me. He wholeheartedly trusts Erwin, which is the complete opposite of me. He won’t hesitate to send anyone to their deaths. I almost suffered that same fate, but Levi always managed to save me and thought of something else for me to do. I would thank him and ask why he kept saving me. He would respond, “you are an important playing card in this tragic game we play. That’s all.” I would always tease him and say things like “Aw~ for a second there I thought you liked me.”

We arrived at my room. “Night, Captain~” I waved. He nodded at me and went on his way. I entered the room and saw my lack of blankets. Ah, I had forgotten, but I let Hange take my blankets to cover up her little titan pets, ugh.. I love her but she’s a freak. 

I walked to the neighboring room, which belonged to Levi, because I knew he was awake. I knocked on the door silently. 

“What is it, brat. I'm tired.” He said as he cracked the door.

“Do you have any extra blankets I could use? Hange is using mine for an all nighter with her little buddies.” I say, resting my hand on his door frame, right above his own hand.

“No. I don’t.” 

“Ugh.. alright. I’ll go see Petra then, sorry for bothering you.”

“C’mon, ya know once Petra’s out there’s no getting her up.” He slightly chuckles.

“Guess I’ll ask Orlo then.” I begin to walk away.

“No no no, I’d rather you’d use a dog blanket than Orlo’s.”

“You think he’s that dirty?” I giggle.

“Without a doubt.” He looks at me and pauses for a moment. “How about you just sleep with me. I'm already up and the beds are big enough, so you wouldn’t be imposing.” 

“...Huh? I find it funny someone like you can say that so nonchalantly. Surely you understand how it’s unprofessional.” I respond bashfully. 

“Whatever. I couldn’t care less. You can freeze if you want, doesn’t matter to me.” He starts to close the door. “Unprofessional? Hardly. I’m not attracted to you so I don’t see why you’d think that, unless you feel that way towards me, and if so then you should know-” 

“Ugh. Enough. You’re hurting my feelings, Captain.” I joke as I hold the door open. “Oh, wait. I should go get changed into pjs. I usually sleep naked but that would really make it unprofessional, huh, Captain?” I joke as I headed to my room.

“I’d rather get devoured by a titan.” He sarcastically jabs at me.

“Ooh~ you’d love it.” I shut the door to my room. I grabbed my lace nightdress and slipped it on. Levi left his door unlocked for me. Breathing heavily, I paused with my hand on the doorknob. I felt really nervous. My body was hot and when I thought about me and Levi sharing a bed, his hands caressing my body, him breathing heavily on my ear and the back of my neck. Ugh stop! If I think about anything more I-... 

Truth is, I do have romantic feelings for Levi. I think indecent thoughts about him very often. I even… touch myself to the thought of him. It makes it feel so much better. I'm so nervous.. How am I going to get any sleep in bed with the captain.

Suddenly I feel the door open. 

“Why are you just standing there, brat?” He asked.

“Oh no reason. I was just making sure I didn’t forget anything. That’s all.” 

“Mmhmm.. Sure.” He looks me up and down. I feel his eyes violating my body. I can feel my face flush red and I can’t bring myself to meet his gaze. I push past him into his room.

“Are you sure this is ok?” I ask, in search for complete, irrefutable confirmation. 

“Yes. Like I said before.” 

Without saying another word, I crawled into Levi’s bed and cuddled up to the wall, making it hard for our bodies to touch. Laying in his bed. I can smell him everywhere, and he hasn’t even gotten in bed yet.

I hear him walking around so I roll over to see what he’s up to. With his arms crossed, he slowly takes his shirt off. For someone so small, he was definitely toned. I hear him inhale through his teeth.

“Are you ok, Captain?” I ask. 

“Fine. Shoulders are tight, that’s all.” He retorted.

“Come here.” I pat the bed. He looks at me, slightly puzzled, but obliged, nevertheless. “Lay on your stomach.”

“Huh? What are you planning?” He asked. I ignored him and put my hands on his shoulders. “Hey. What do you think you’re-- gah-!” I start to massage his incredibly tense shoulders. At first, he kept inhaling through his teeth, but eventually, he started to feel good. A little too good for me to be comfortable with.

“Hgh.. mmh..aah~” He moaned and groaned to my touch. “Mmm.. that feels… so good. Keep going… Ngh..” 

“You’re making this really hard for me, Captain.” I say, flustered as all hell.

“Shut the hell up.. And keep.. Nngh… going.” He pants.

I keep kneading his muscles, and I can feel him loosening. His hand grip the sheet and he wore a smile on his face. It was really nice to see him smile.

“How do you feel now?” I ask.

He stretches his arms up and lets out a grunt. “Good, brat. Wow. My shoulders feel so much better. Thanks. Now I can actually get some sleep.” He shot me a small smile and laid down.

Hah… Wish I could say the same… Now i'm all hot and bothered..

I curl up and try to get some shut eye.


	3. Hard Times

Sorry I haven’t been consistent with uploading. I’ve been very busy with school and after school activities. I keep saying that I’m going to write but I am always beyond exhausted when I get home. I’ll try to do as much as I can on weekends and try to regulate an upload schedule, but honestly I am not sure if i'll be continuing this one simply because I’m not sure where to go with it and I always try to make my writing seem as canon as possible but maybe I’ll stray from that but I'm not sure how to execute it with Levi so maybe I’ll start a new one or keep going with this one but I’d like feedback on this :)

Also, if there’s anything you think I can improve on then let me know, I want to write something people recommend to others but to get to that point, I need a lot of improvement so thank you and maybe see you again on this, or I may start fresh :)


End file.
